With the continuing development of electronics technology, many electronic components are nowadays made in a small size but with a high operating frequency capability. For example, electronic packages such as CPUs (central processing units), when employed in electronic devices, may run at very high speeds and generate a lot of heat. A heat dissipation module is commonly installed in such kind of electronic device, in contact with the CPU for quickly dissipating the generated heat.
The heat dissipation module typically includes a base attached to the electronic component, a heat pipe thermally connecting the base, a fin assembly mounted on the base, and clips for securing the heat dissipation module to a circuit board on which the electronic component is mounted. A top surface of each clip normally resists a bottom surface of the base. A plurality of through holes is defined in the clips and the base. The heat dissipating module is attached to the circuit board with screws extending through the through holes. However, the screws are prone to loosen when the heat dissipation module has been in service for a long time. When this happens, the clips cannot tightly contact the base, the base is no longer firmly attached to the electronic component, and the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation module is thus reduced. Furthermore, because of the need for the screws, the process of assembly is somewhat complicated, and manufacturing costs are increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat dissipating module having a base which can overcome the above-described problems.